


Arum

by oEllenao



Category: Redemption of Althalus - David Eddings
Genre: Gen, Kochany Albron, Odkupienie Althalusa, ach - Albron to wódz arumskiego klanu, drugie kochane książkowe uniwersum zaraz po Śródziemiu, fajny chłopak, i znowuż - jednej z ulubionych ;), lepiej to śpiewać niż czytać na sucho, nie tak jak moje jagiellońskie ale wciąż nisza, nieco patriotyczna ;), niszowate, on to śpiewa, ot - przyśpiewka, polecam tę książkę, przeróbka piosenki, za rączkę z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Na melodię: Stara baśń - Beata Kozidrak, Kasia Pietras</p>
    </blockquote>





	Arum

**Author's Note:**

> Na melodię: Stara baśń - Beata Kozidrak, Kasia Pietras

Słońcem się śmieje nieba pan,  
szepcze drzewami stary las.  
A ponad rzeką długi most -  
on jeden wie, gdzie jest nasz dom.  
  
W kamiennym dworze czar już śpi,  
lecz pamięć wie, gdzie sztylet był.  
Wciąż magią śpiew i głośny śmiech,  
i ciepło ognia, iskier deszcz.  
  
  
Arum, w jego górach wieczny śnieg. Arum!  
Z darów to najlepszy dla nas dar.  
Arum, jego granic strzeżcie się. Arum...  
Klanów straże widział każdy wiek.  
  
  
Ten gród ma ducha gór,  
co żyje też w walecznych sercach.  
To ten gród ma ducha gór.  
Deiwos tak dla nas wybiera.  
  
  
Drzewami wciąż tu szepcze las  
o tamtym dniu, gdy każdy z nas  
przygody poznać musiał smak,  
aby legendzie wiarę dać.  
  
Żeby po wojnie z czystym złem,  
więcej nie walczyć, gdzie znikł sens.  
I by już nigdy więcej nikt  
nie sprzedał się wraz z mieczem swym.  
  
  
Arum, w jego górach wieczny śnieg. Arum!  
Z darów to najlepszy dla nas dar.  
Arum, jego granic strzeżcie się. Arum...  
Klanów straże widział każdy wiek.  
  
  
I tylko ten gród ma ducha gór,  
co żyje też w walecznych sercach.  
To ten gród ma ducha gór.  
Deiwos tak dla nas wybiera.  
  
  
Zanim znajdziesz most do Arum,  
uwierz w ducha gór.


End file.
